criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Talks Machina Episode 57
| Image = TM_57.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Travis Willingham, Brian Wayne Foster, Ashley Johnson, and the dakimakura of Matthew Mercer. | ChapterNum = Talks Machina | EpNum = 57 | GnSNum = C2E9a | Airdate = 2018-03-13 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 1:22:42 | VOD = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DzgKuh4JGGk | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the fifty-seventh episode of Talks Machina. Synopsis * Subjudy: Ashley: Which member of the Mighty Nein is Yasha most interested in getting to know? Is there anyone she really doesn’t trust? Travis: Does Fajita plan to learn more about the Knights of Requital at this stage? * Sam facetimes in! Brian responds with a (fake?) Arsequeef question for him: "Don’t you have a life? Stop interrupting the show!" * Kester Dunn: Ashley: Have you and Matt discussed the idea of doing a One Shot? Something to explore the solo adventures of Yasha to cover any narrative blindspots? * @Unicco_I: Travis: Is there any particular reason why Fjord is trying to help Beau with her awkwardness when it comes to complimenting others? Is he simply trying to share what he’s learned from “people watching”? Or is this just his way of messing with her? * @TMattinglyArt: Ashley: Have you been watching the campaign in your spare time at all? If so, what has been your favorite moment so far? * @BearialGrounds: Travis: How does Fjord feel about party members disguising as him? * @WaffIerek: for both: How does it feel for you both to have the roles reversed of Ashley being the barbarian and Travis being the spellcaster for this campaign? * Tyler Turner: Ashley: Did you have a specific archetype in mind when creating Yasha, or are you letting the RP guide you? * @jplazarino: Travis: What are your thoughts on the Academy right now? Do you see it as a means to learn more about your patron or a way to get new abilities? * Rebecca Schwartz: Ashley: Was it a deliberate choice to make Ashley an intelligent barbarian or just the roll of the dice? * @tmoli42: Travis: Has Fjord always wanted to go to the academy, or did that only come about because he found the sword? * Emblom52: Both: Which Mighty Neiner do you think is going to fuck up and get in serious trouble with the Zadash Crown’s Guard first? * @TimThissen: For Ashley: What was your reaction to Yasha’s returning scene being in a bathhouse of all places? Was it more fun or awkward? * @Lost_in_Pink: Travis: Was Fjord flustered when Jester saddled up next to him because he was uncomfortable with her advances or because he was trying to be respectful to his hot naked tiefling friend? * @Cybrwulf1201: Ashley: What made you want to bring a divine element into your barbarian? * @Velexane: Travis: Did you expect the “townhall” meeting in the basement to go the way it did? * @Cybrwulf1201: Ashley and Travis: Were either of you surprised by the gods that were or were not approved for worship in Zadash? * WordsThatRhymeWOrang: Ashley: How is Yasha feeling about the religious restrictions and does it affect her much? * Cas0707: Travis: Does Fjord worry about religious persecution, given the nature of his abilities? Will he keep the source of his abilities a secret? * @RandomIndy: Ashley: How do you balance your time away with revealing your backstory? * @BadChilii: Travis: How committed is Fjord to possible uprisings? Is he anti-Empire or more “whatever helps me get what I want”? * @jacobhunni: We’ve seen different forms of gambling in Exandria, but what sports would you like to potentially happen upon in this setting? * @NolanCaille: Ashley: Does Yasha know anything about who Molly truly is from the time they spent together in the circus, or does she know about as much as the rest of the party? * @prideling: Travis: How come you always get stuck at the end of the table? What did you do? * @ElectricRoMEO: Ashley: Going into this campaign with your current schedule, how much of Yasha was built around the idea that you may not be able to attend every session? * Badgersprite: Travis: Last week on TM, Laura said that Beau revealed some stuff about her backstory in your session zero game (without indicating what that information was). Is this what made Fjord want to look out for Beau in the same way that he looks out for Jester? * Knowledgeoverswag: Travis: Do you have any advice for Ashley as the last campaign’s barbarian? * @fefrid73: Ashley: What are Yasha’s thoughts on Beau? * Sesimie: Question for Both: What will you two miss most about not sitting together this campaign? * #thankmyguests: "YASH-O-LEE, Fjather to be, and I’m your host, this is the closest Ashley has sat next to me" Talks Machina Becomes the Darkness Quotations External Links *eponymous-rose's summary of , including After Dark References Art: